capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, sometimes referred to as Loki, is a powerful entity and villain from the Ghosts 'n Goblins series of action platform games, appearing as the final boss of Ghouls 'n Ghosts. Lucifer rules as a lord over Makai, and Satan and Astaroth must answer to him and him alone, with only Sardius outranking him. Lucifer is usually depicted sitting on his throne, a crowned prince of darkness and fire. Story The young Lucifer was already lord of the eastern wilderness of Makai long before humankind was born. His domains were dangerous lands brimming with fierce monsters due to the influence of the deserted castle of Breager, the undead king. As an impulsive demon lord, Lucifer thought he was destined to be the reincarnation of Red Blaze, a fabled fire monster said to have burnt to ashes Breager and his minions and sent their hellish souls to another dimension. Many years later, when humans finally evolved, Lucifer had been crowned king in his own small kingdom, Loosekeep. From there, he ruled the land together with his queen, a huge icy demoness named Verona. They both in turn had good relations with the lord of the western labyrinth, an old sage called Lethe that was said to be as old as the Makai. One day, the Red Arremer Firebrand requested Lucifer's aid. Since it was a request made by Lethe himself, both Lucifer and Verona added their elemental powers to Lethe's candle, which eventually turns into the Candle of the Ghoul Realm, able to dispel any barrier. Years later, while Firebrand was away in the mortal world, Breager had returned and was attempting to take over Makai. To be able to stop him, Firebrand was told he must face Lucifer and best him in battle. For years, Lucifer had deluded himself into thinking that he himself was the reincarnation of Red Blaze, not this young upstart. However, Firebrand proved him wrong in battle. In return, Lucifer gave him his most prized possession, the Eternal Candle, which would unlock Firebrand's true potential. Several thousand years later, after the fall of Astaroth at the hands of Sir Arthur, the power-hungry Lucifer finally has his chance to take over the mantle of emperor. He enslaves Astaroth and prepares his forces to make a comeback attack a few years later. Since Arthur was not present when the first raid arrived, Lucifer took hold of all souls within the castle walls. Just as he arrives, Prin Prin's soul is taken as well, and his horse is disintegrated. Arthur then realizes that the Makai has a new ruler, and that both realms have started overlapping once again. Arthur storms Lucifer's throne room, who is taken by surprise, but still fights back from his throne seat. After a fierce battle, Arthur seemingly destroys Lucifer with the magical Psycho Cannon, releasing all the souls he had consumed. Trivia *Perhaps to avoid controversy, Lucifer's name was deliberately mistranslated as Rushifell in Gargoyle's Quest. Gallery GNGCoverArt2.png|''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' art Image:GamePro_Arthur_vs_Lucifer.png|''GamePro'' magazine art SGnGArmyOfHell.png|(From top to bottom) (?), Sardius, Lucifer, Astaroth, Red Arremer and Zombie Image:GQ_Lucifer.png|''Gargoyle's Quest'' Image:GQII_Lucifer.png|''Gargoyle's Quest II'' Image:CFClashLucifer.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' Category:Characters Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Bosses Category:Demons